I am Ash
by Theonlyproton
Summary: What has happened to Ash, and who is Reflect? Follow Pikachu on his goal to find his PikaPi(Ash), and follow their adventures afterwards, if they meet. Will they meet again? Is Ash dead? Where are his friends? Was there a betrayal, or a death? Find out by reading this fic, and try to see what could happen. Rayshipping. AshXCynthia, there isn't enough of AshxCynthia. M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I am Ash

AN: Hey guys, I've been reading quite a few stories on Pokemon, and it is now that I feel compelled to write my own. I am open to anything anybody has to say. School is on and I always have a lot of homework, but I will try to write as much as I can.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 1 – Gone :

My name is Pikachu. It has been 2 years since I have seen my best friend. I have been looking for that 2 years. I can feel it in me that my best friend is out there. Who is my best friend? I call him PikaPi. He has another name, but I cannot bring myself to say it. Why is he missing? It is not my place to say. I do not even know how my PikaPi is. Every day I worry, thinking of where he is, wondering if he is okay, physically and emotionally. How do I even know that he is still alive, you say? None of his other Pokemon are at Professor Oak's Ranch. Not even a trace was left of where they are. Some say that they were stolen by Hunters, or a crime syndicate such as Team Rocket, but I know better. Just PikaPi's pokemon were stolen? I do not believe it. I can only hope that one day PikaPi will return...

_Ash..._

* * *

Many miles away from Pikachu's current location, was a mountain. Now this mountain was nothing special. It had no grand caverns or spectacular hot springs. What it did have though, were ragged cliffs, extreme waterfalls, and lava-hot pits made of rock. Why would anyone travel and even _live _in such a place? If they were broken, shattered, removed of any will to react to society. Nearby these ragged cliffs, was a cavern that, for some reason, had many household objects and furniture. There was a bed, made of dried grass put together on a flat and solid rock. There was what looked like a stove, but it was made of some sort of stone that could resist a flamethrower of a Charizard and an Infernape put together. A table was present, with some chairs, and a cabinet, all made of wood. On these wooden objects was a distinct image. It was a Pikachu. The Pikachu had a huge smile. It was happily eating ketchup, while shooting out Thunderbolts everywhere. The level of detail was perfect, not one detail was messed up or disproportionate. However, as homely as all of the objects in the cave-house seemed, there was a major lacking of one thing. Color. All of the cave-house was a dark gray. The only real color there was in the house was one single object, a picture frame.

This was just a picture frame, although the image inside was what was important. There were three beings in the photo. One was a reddish-brown haired woman. She had calm,motherly smile with just a hint of sadness, as there was also a single, lonely tear drop falling from her right eye. There was also a boy who had jet black hair that was unruly and did not stay in one spot. The boy had the smile of the happiest person in the world. He was so innocent, and so naive of the true world. That, of course, would later change. There was one final being, a yellow mouse, that rested on the boy's shoulder, rubbing cheeks with the boy as a display of affection. The three beings were very happy. That also, would change.

Suddenly, voices could be heard outside of the cave. "Here we are guys, I finally found the cave. I've lived here for a year and I still can't remember where our home is located", said a young man no older and no younger than 17. Chuckles could then be heard from his many Pokemon, but mainly from his Meganium, who had loved him as her trainer very much. This 'young man', being only 17, still had the physical looks of a Martial Arts master, with muscles almost everywhere visible to the naked eye. Although he did have the looks of a fairly young man, his eyes were what made him look much, much older. There were many signs of exhaustion, regret, sadness, and most especially, longing. Longing for his old life. The life that had made him happy. He knew, though, that all good things must come to an end, but that did not take away his sense of longing.

To signify his moving on from his good childhood, he had changed his name to something that would remind him of everything before. That name was Reflect. His name was a constant show of how he was, a reflective person that needed to understand that actions have consequences. His name was not sad, nor did it trigger for him to have an emotional breakdown. It just showed him who he should have been, and therefore his own truth would be found as well.

As Reflect walked into his cave, he glanced around to make sure that nothing was disturbed by a wild Pokemon, or even worse, another human. Reflect did not dislike humans, he just found it more comfortable to be who he was by himself. He found humans as nosy as he once was, and therefore did not like their company. Pokemon, however, were his companions for life. They were loyal, honorable, and knew how to comfort him. They were his perfect companions, although sometimes, just barely, did he long for someone to be able to understand him. To be a human companion that lived and reflected just like him. He did not recall anyone who could accomplish that, as everybody was too worried with themselves in the world.

"Alright guys, after all the training that we have done for the straight week, I _expect_ you all to relax and regain the feeling in your muscles. Seriously though, I love you all and you all must be in the best shape for me to be happy. You really are all that I have left.", the boy said to each and every one of his Pokemon. His Pokemon were still suspicious however, but not a malevolent suspicious. They all wondered why their training was cut short. Normally, they would train for 3 week periods before getting a real break. They could also sense a feeling of sadness in the boy's Aura. They all stared at his eyes, which were a light brown color with tints of blue hidden deep inside. He was clearly hiding something.

Reflect could sense their questioning emotions, for they did not know what happened 2 years ago. They did not know why their Master's Pikachu was missing either. Pikachu was their Master's best friend and very first Pokemon, and yet Pikachu was missing. Reflect's Butterfree then started to speak, "Free, Butter, Free Free?" Reflect looked back and replied, "There no reason for me not to give you guys a break, right? There is no reason to fret. And that is all...please go relax". The boy replied very calmly, yet his Pokemon still knew that something was up. The Pokemon were loyal, and so they dropped it and began to go around either to play, eat, or sleep. Reflect made his way out to his private cave-room.

* * *

Pikachu was in Pallet Town once again. Earlier in the year he was just in Johto, and the year before that he was in Kanto. He had traveled on foot, and had sneaked onto a ferry to get to Johto. He was lying near a tree, resting under its comforting shade. He was going to travel to Sinnoh soon, and had decided to skip Hoenn because a certain old acquaintance of his was making a journey through Hoenn. After eating a couple of apples, Pikachu was ready to leave, but as soon as he left for the Pallet Port, a screeching sound was heard, followed by a large display of rainbow lights. "Who's there?!", shouted Pikachu. "You don't remember me from the start of _PikaPi's _journey? I'm insulted!", Ho-oh said sarcastically. "Oh great Ho-oh, I beg forgiveness from one of Arceus' legends", Pikachu replied with great sincerity. Ho-oh rolled her eyes, recognizing the density from Pikachu's trainer. "Okay, Pikachu, I forgive you", the great bird replied as it chuckled, confusing Pikachu,"but I am here not to chat with you. I have been given strict orders from Lugia to take you to Sinnoh, reducing your time to one, get to Sinnoh, and two, to reduce the time needed to find the Chosen." Pikachu perked up at the good news, and happily obliged. "Will PikaPi be in Sinnoh?", questioned Pikachu. Ho-oh replied, "If I knew I would not be looking would I?". Pikachu then rubbed the back of his head, and jumped on Ho-oh's back.

Pikachu and Ho-oh soared through the sky, but curiosity was itching Pikachu's ear, "Ho-oh, why now that you are taking me to destinations where A- PikaPi could be?" Ho-Oh looked back and said, "Lugia said something about his heart's yearning could be rested in Sinnoh. What that medicine is I do not know. You are a part of that." "Okay", Pikachu said as he gazed forward. They were now in Celestic Town. Pikachu got off and said his goodbye, before leaving to go to the ruins in Celestic, where there was supposedly a message that could help Pikachu as told by Ho-oh.

As Pikachu darted towards the Celestic Ruins, he saw something that he did not like. There was a weird man with parts of steel on his body exiting the ruins with a devilish smile on his face, one of evil. Pikachu quickly hid behind a tree, and waited as the man walked away. Pikachu then quickly ran into the ruins with a sense of darkness in the area. He traversed through the paths and caverns of the caves, to finally land where the 'message' was located. He found something no person should see: A bloody and beaten up beautiful blonde that was lying unconscious. The blood ran through her hair and shirt. The Umbreon-like hair clippings that she wore were disheveled and one was loose. The next part would be the worst, though. Her prized Garchomp had gashes and bruises everywhere. Pikachu ran up to check on Garchomp. It was dead...

* * *

And that is a wrap! I know it is kind of dark near the end. This story, of course, will include the legends and Reflect as the Chosen One.

-Is Garchomp going to be permanently dead when there is a certain Aura-user somewhere?

-When will Pikachu find PikaPi?

-When does Reflect show up?

R&R, I will try to update tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

I am Ash

AN: Hey guys new chapter here that will bring Cynthia, Ash, and Pikachu closer to each other. Thanks for all of the reviews so far. I understand that there is some confusion and parts that you guys don't get. That is all part of it.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting

Cynthia was still unconscious while Pikachu was checking on Garchomp. Pikachu felt tears welling up inside of his eyes. He could not comprehend what had happened. Garchomp was truly gone. How would Cynthia feel? Pikachu could only wake her up to tell her, as denial and delay solved nothing. Pikachu started by licking Cynthia's wounds.

_In Cynthia's mind: _

Cynthia was wearing a white dress. A certain music was being played while bells were ringing. All of a sudden two doors opened, and Cynthia walked towards it in her elegant dress. She was then greeted by her father, who walked her up towards some sort of an altar. Cynthia was very confused. Why was she a part of a wedding? Many people were in the seats. Truthfully, Cynthia did want to have some sort of male companionship, but all the males in the world seemed to want her for her power and title, not her for who she was. Obviously, her body was something that all males wanted as a mate, yet Cynthia despised this fact. She was no tool. Therefore, she donned a very strict and tough attitude, becoming one of the more rejecting of women.

As Cynthia got closer to the altar, she looked towards her soon to be husband. When she looked up, however, she could not see a face. She only saw black, a blur, but one feature remained. The man's eyes. They were dark, and remorseful, nothing like one that was about to marry one of the most beautiful women in the world. Once Cynthia gazed into the man's dark brown eyes, she suddenly felt an emotion of fear, anxiety, and after, sadness. She then started to laugh, as her skin started to tickle. Her skin was tingling to what felt like a small animal. She then jolted back to reality.

_Back to normal:_

Pikachu had almost completed his wiping away of Cynthia's dried blood. It had tasted gross, due to the dirt and grime on her skin, but Pikachu did not care. It was the least he could do, Garchomp had died. As he finished, he felt a great swell of happiness due to the fact that he had helped someone. He felt that PikaPi was proud of him, no matter where PikaPi was. Then, he felt Cynthia begin to stir, and he saw how tired she was. She opened her eyes fully and stared at Pikachu for a good 2 minutes before speaking, "Why are you here? And who's Pikachu are you?" Pikachu stared back before saying, "PikaPi".

Cynthia then looked at her surroundings, and then remembered why she was here. She was told to come here, only with her Garchomp. She then quickly looked around for Garchomp, until... "GARCHOMP!", she screamed at the top of her lungs, before quickly scrambling, with a limp, towards her very first Pokemon. She hugged it tightly, and then checked for signs of life. There were none. Cynthia then started to heavily sob, while Pikachu could do nothing but look.

Pikachu was getting torn on the inside. Although Cynthia was not his trainer, he still felt very bad. What had she done to deserve this kind of tragedy? Nothing. Pikachu wished his PikaPi was here. PikaPi always knew what to do. Pikachu lost all composure. He ran to Cynthia and hugged her, tightly. Taken aback slightly by Pikachu, Cynthia looked at Pikachu, and then continued to sob while hugging Pikachu back, weeping into his soft and comforting fur. Cynthia realized that this Pikachu smelled very familiar. She could not quite put her nose on the scent, but it comforted her greatly.

After a while, Cynthia stood up and brushed herself off. She had to be strong, for Garchomp. She would have told Pikachu what had happened, but froze when she attempted to remember. The memory had hurt too much. Cynthia then returned her Garchomp into its Pokeball, which were designed to hold deceased Pokemon to bring the Pokemon to its burial grounds. Cynthia had decided to bury Garchomp on an island just west of Pallet Town, in between Sinnoh and Kanto.

This island was nothing special. It did not have many Pokemon on the island. A couple of Starly and some Gible families at the most. The island was covered in deep forest, so no person had ever tried to really inhabit the island. Any ruins or mystery on the island was passed only as rumor, for no one believed that any legendary would choose such a boring place to live.

As Cynthia began walking towards the exit of the cave she found that Pikachu was missing. She quickly turned around to ask Pikachu if he would come with her, as he did take care of her wounds to a degree. Pikachu was standing at the end of the cave. Staring at the wall with a horrid expression. There was an image that Pikachu did not want to see. The image was of a young teenager with jet black hair kneeling down next to his Pokemon. That Pokemon was a Pikachu, all ripped up and torn with trails of blood.

Pikachu was greatly afraid. Did this happen before? Will it happen? Am I going to die? Before Pikachu could ask anymore questions, he was gently picked up by Cynthia. He looked at her mourning eyes, and then understood that she wanted him to follow her. He would, she could help him find PikaPi after all.

The two made forward and finally got out of the ruins. Cynthia trudged heavily with a large limp. She felt pain all around, but nothing could stop her at this moment besides death itself. She made it to her Grandmother's house and then sat down to drink some water. Pikachu sat down as well, but only started to think about the image even more. Pikachu began to wonder, 'If that has already happened, where is PikaPi? If that has yet to happen, what will happen to PikaPi and I? So many questions, and not enough answers'. Pikachu then looked back at Cynthia, who fell asleep. Pikachu walked over to her and cuddled next to Cynthia's silky blonde hair. They both slept, attempting to escape from all of the worry in their life.

* * *

Reflect stared at the wall. He had been doing that for the past two hours or so, pondering on himself. He did this daily. His name was Reflect after all. 1 year ago, he found a question that he could not answer. He could not stop thinking about it. The question was incomplete, yet so very provoking. The question was '_What If?'_. The best and worse part about having such an open question was that it molded to the questioner. Reflect pondered this question daily, but he could never figure it out. What if Pikachu had never...? He stopped at this point to go outside.

When Reflect stepped outside he walked towards a stone implanted in the ground. The stone was very sleek and shiny, with a rectangular shape. Though the stone looked very majestic, it gave off a very sad aura. On the stone were a couple of words: 'Pikachu, best friend, forever'. Reflect could never bear to look again at the stone the first time he had put it there, but today he felt compelled to look at it.

Reflect here, only showed real emotion to his Pokemon, but those were limited as well. There was no way Reflect would even seem like he could break down. He did break down today though. He knelt down and started to punch the ground while wetting the ground with his tears. His knuckles became bloody and painful, but he would not stop. He could not stop, for there was another stone next to the Pikachu's, one that said, ' Delia, the best mother I could ever have'. He started to release all the tears of two years right there. The whimpering noises were something that his Pokemon could not take. They all walked to him and started to cry as well.

When Reflect had finished an hour later, he got up and went back inside. He sat down at his table and drank some tea. He put his head on the table, and began to sleep.

_Reflect's Pokemon:_

"Guys what just happened?", asked Torkoal, who gave the most tears from earlier. "Reflect was just mourning Pi...kachu, and his mother", replied Pidgeot. "Well no duh idiot, but why? And how did Pikachu die?", asked Sceptile. "That is not for us to talk about. To be honest no one of us even knows.", Charizard, one of the wisest, said.

All of the Pokemon started to look down again. They were determined to get answers from two years ago when they all left to 'travel'. All of a sudden Venusaur began to smile evilly.

"I know how to get answers!", shouted Venusaur all of a sudden.

The others looked at him suspiciously.

Venusaur began to open his mouth and said two words, "Tickle Torture!".

* * *

Cynthia had woken up and packed up a backpack full of supplies. She planned to leave immediately. She had woken up Pikachu and he jumped onto her shoulder. Cynthia then flew on Togekiss to the shore of Sinnoh. She then released her Milotic to surf towards the island. Cynthia only knew where the island was because 3 years ago she was flying on Garchomp and her Garchomp had landed on this island. Cynthia made her way at breakneck speed to the island. Pikachu had gotten into her backpack, since it disliked water very much.

When they reached the island, Cynthia began to track down the family of her Garchomp. They deserved to know. The Garchomp was a part of their family. Pikachu stepped down onto land and began to sniff out Garchomp's family. It was pretty easy, as there were large visible pillars that marked their territory. Once Cynthia and Pikachu reached the family, they looked into all of the Gibles' and Gabites' eyes sadly. She then proceeded to release Garchomp. The large dragon formed on the ground, unmoving and unresponsive. Horror struck into the hearts of the Pokemon. They could clearly recognize that their precious sister was dead. Dead. That word rang through their minds. They could take it no ringing drove them crazy. They ran towards Garchomp and wept. Cynthia and Pikachu decided that they should leave to let the family alone.

Cynthia decided to go explore to take her mind off of things. The best way, or so she thought, to begin exploring was to reach the highest point in the land. She took off for the peak of the mountain, Pikachu following. True to the rumors, there really were not that many Pokemon. The place was filled with fruit and shelter, a perfect habitat. As Cynthia made her way up, she began to hear some rustling every so often. Despite being quite the adventurer, she only had a Pikachu that she didn't even own with her. That was not so comforting.

Right when she hit the top, she suddenly was ambushed! An Infernape and a Sceptile held her in place, and the only thing she could see was a Butterfree using Sleep Powder before she hit darkness.

"Who is this intruder?", Sceptile questioned. "Bro I have no idea", answered Infernape. "Whatever, let's bring her to As- ", Butterfree started but then got glares,"I mean Reflect. He will know what to do with her." The three Pokemon then started to carefully carry Cynthia to Reflect's cave. Pikachu had gone on his own way right before Cynthia was ambushed to hide, since he knew the rustling were Pokemon. Pikachu silently followed Cynthia before hiding outside of the cave to listen in on what was going on.

Cynthia started to stir. The first thing she saw were two dark, sad, and brown eyes, the same ones from her dream...

* * *

And that is it for this chapter. I realize that this chapter may seem pretty slow, but it is needed. The pace will pick up as the story continues. For now, it is all buildup for the characters to even meet. To be honest, not the best chapter due to this still being exposition.

So how will Reflect be persuaded to come back to society?(Will there be a tournament?)

What will Pikachu hear?

What will happen to Cynthia?

Read the next chapter when it comes up to find out! Read and Review, I appreciate any comments as I am not that great of a writer.


	3. Chapter 3

I am Ash

AN: I am thankful to the people who have revealed. Yes, my chapters are kind of short and are confusing, but only because I like to write in bits and pieces of a story, in order to create a sudden realization. Of course, the story has just begun and so many questions may be asked. I write shorter chapters, but update more often, while others write long chapters and update less. Same thing really.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 3 : Connections

Reflect looked at three of his Pokemon, Infernape, Butterfree, and Sceptile. He looked at them not necessarily angrily, but more worried. "Tell me...", Reflect began, " What purpose would there be in bringing this woman into our cave, and why did you knock her out without order?". Infernape replied, "Fer Infer Nape Fer Nape". "Did she really do anything wrong? Or were you worried that I would freak out? I don't despise humans, Infernape.", said Reflect. "Free/Fer/Tile", replied the three Pokemon apologetically. After looking at their sad faces, Reflect began to smile. "Let's check on her, will we?".

Reflect made his way into what could be called a 'Guest Room'. There, Cynthia lay on the bed made of grass and rock. She looked peaceful, yet in anguish at the same time, her expression shifting as time went on. Reflect looked at her. He thought that he had seen her before when he lived his old life. Being two years without looking at humans sure did take them out of his memory. As Reflect looked at the sleeping Cynthia, he felt some sort of subtle happiness, but quickly pushed it away with the excuse of him going crazy. Then, Reflect studied Cynthia's body, not in a creepy way but in the manner that a doctor would. He saw multiple cuts and bruises, and some dried blood still stained her clothes. 'What happened to her? My Pokemon sure didn't do that.', Ash thought. He then saw a couple of drips of blood.

A cut on her stomach seemed to have reopened when Sceptile had carried the blonde over to Reflect's cave. The cut was pretty large, going diagonal across her stomach area, but it was still manageable. Reflect, not being heartless, had decided to help the poor girl out. Realizing that he had to remove her shirt, he turned ever so slightly red. Reflect had not been used to being this close to a girl after two years. Time sure changed a person. Reflect then left the cave-room to go get medical supplies, mainly disinfectant and a bandage. As he returned, he saw that Cynthia had changed positions, and was now lying in a way that a child would. Reflect simply smiled at this, and began to turn her back over so that he may remove her shirt enough to where he could help her.

Reflect started to unbutton Cynthia's blue blouse. He couldn't help but slightly blush. As he finished unbuttoning her shirt, he saw her kind of shiver. It was indeed cold on the mountain. He wrapped a small blanket made of leaves on her upper body as he looked at her stomach. The cut was definitely non-fatal, but getting an infection never was healthy. Right as he was getting the disinfectant ready, the worst possible thing that could have happened, happened.

That's right, Cynthia woke up. She jolted into a sitting position. The first thing she saw was Reflect, who stared back. She then realized that her shirt was off, and then...she shrieked. Cynthia backed into the corner of the bed, and attempted to close her opened blouse. She then glared at Reflect, who was confused. A sudden realization hit Reflect: Any girl who was half naked in front of an unknown man would freak. Reflect stood up and walked towards Cynthia, who attempted to shrink back even more. "Hey, don't be afraid, I am not going to hurt you", Reflect stated, getting closer. Cynthia didn't respond, and when Reflect got close, she hit him. She did this multiple times. Reflect began to get frustrated and moved her hands away. He sat down next to her with a serious face. "Listen, I am _not _going to do anything to you", Reflect spoke. Cynthia then looked back and screamed. She then proceeded to punch Reflect in the face with the ferocity of a Garchomp, pushing him back.

* * *

Pikachu, being near the entrance of the cave, heard the scream and rushed into the cave to stop the assaulter. As Pikachu ran near the entrance of the cave-room containing Cynthia, he was stopped by all of Reflect's Pokemon. Pikachu gritted his teeth, and then got extremely angry. He felt as if he had unlocked a power that was hidden deep inside him. "**Get out of my way!**", Pikachu yelled as his cheeks filled with blue electricity. He then proceeded to use Thunder on the other Pokemon, causing them to be paralyzed and spread out. Pikachu then rushed into the room.

Reflect regained his senses as he heard a small shout and the sound of Thunder hitting the cave walls. Reflect then turned around to see a small mouse, a Pikachu. The Pikachu then proceeded to try and Quick Attack Reflect, but Reflect was trained. Reflect was able to either dodge or tackle against the Pikachu. 'Oh crap', Reflect thought as he saw Pikachu's cheeks light up in a blue color. Pikachu then sent a Triple Thunderbolt at Reflect. As Reflect saw one of the Thunderbolts lose control and drive at Cynthia, he did something that only a boy named Ash Ketchum would do. Reflect dove forward and used his body as a shield over Cynthia, who could only stare blankly at what was going on. The world seemed to be moving too fast for the poor girl.

The Thunderbolt hit Reflect. Pikachu widened its eyes in horror as the boy and the Thunderbolt collided. The boy screamed in pain as thousands of volts attempted to kill the boy. Pikachu felt as if he let his anger get the best of him, which indeed had happened.

As the Thunderbolt finished hitting the young man, blue streaks of electricity sparked around the boy. His shirt had disintegrated completely, and parts of his pants were ripped. Even with all of the pain that had happened, the boy did two things before collapsing. Reflect looked deeply into Cynthia's eyes, who saw that Reflect's eyes had shown a new emotion, Happiness. Reflect's eyes began to close and he said one last thing, "You're welcome".

Cynthia then responded as Reflect fell onto the bed, electricity still convulsing in his body. She then began to let tears fall down her cheeks. 'This guy really did mean to help me. How could I be so inconsiderate? No! He took off my shirt! But it was to help me, he clearly did not try anything. I have to help him!", thought Cynthia. Cynthia got up, re-buttoning a part of her shirt, and then picking up Pikachu, who could only stare at the sight before him. Cynthia gave Pikachu a quick hug and told him that it wasn't his fault. Pikachu got out of the hug and ran away outside. Cynthia could not follow, so she walked out of the room to find Reflect's Pokemon.

* * *

Cynthia walked into the living cave-room and saw Reflect's Pokemon brushing themselves off and getting rid of paralysis through Cheri Berries. Cynthia looked over to them and coughed slightly, bringing their attention to her. They looked at her and realized what had happened. They all got into aggressive stances. "Hey! I know that we are off on the wrong foot here, but please", Cynthia pleaded as her eyes became sadder,"you have to help your trainer, he took a Thunderbolt for me!". The Pokemon all looked at each other, and then nodded. They all walked into the room to find Reflect unmoving, but without electricity running through him.

Meganium quickly ran to Reflect and prodded him with her vines, checking his heartbeat. The heartbeat was incredibly fast, so fast that they were unsure if he would survive. Tears began to trickle down his Pokemon's eyes, but of course Torkoal cried the most. Then determination filled the eyes of the Pokemon, determination to save Ash. Yes, the Pokemon used their trainer's old name. Only their old trainer could be more selfless than their current.

"Quickly, we must get any excess electricity out", ordered Pidgeot. "Yes sir", replied Venusaur, Meganium, and Serperior who had vines. The three wrapped their vines around Ash's body and began to drain the electricity out of him. "Alright, now we must calm his heart and body down. Lucario come here!", Pidgeot ordered, "You must transfer just a little Aura into Ash. He needs it." Lucario nodded and walked over. He put his paws up, and began charging a small bluish sphere. The sphere then made its way towards Ash and infused into his body. Ash's Pokemon began to hold their breaths, hoping that Ash would be okay. Ash's breathing then returned to normal and his body relaxed. Cynthia herself then was relieved.

Cynthia walked up to Ash and hugged him tightly, being very appreciative of what he had done. Even if he could not feel her embrace, she knew that he would have responded with a hug, or so she hoped. She then put Reflect( AN: Remember only Ash's Pokemon call him Ash) down onto the bed, and went outside to look for Pikachu. She walked out and found lying next to a tree, looking glum.

* * *

She proceeded to near him, but to her dismay, he did not even respond to her. She picked him up and looked into his deep and sad eyes that were full of regret. She then spoke, "He's not dead. You didn't mean to hit him. He was protecting me, and it was my fault for being so stupid. Don't worry about it Pikachu, he'll be okay with it once he's awake. Come on". Pikachu then looked towards the cave, then nodded. Pikachu then motioned for Cynthia to take Pikachu to the boy.

The duo walked towards the room, but stopped as they saw all of the Pokemon getting food. Suddenly, Cynthia and Pikachu's stomachs growled. The froze, and looked at the other Pokemon. The Pokemon burst in laughter and chuckles, save Sceptile and Lucario who only smiled. Then Pikachu did something that was instinct to him, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grinned. This action stunned all of the other Pokemon, causing their jaws to drop. They saw so much of their elder 'brother' Pikachu in this Pikachu. The fur, the mannerisms, and even the power were apparent, but alas, they all believed _that_ Pikachu to be dead. Pikachu wondered why they all of a sudden froze at him, and he said, "Pika(**Hello**)?". Cynthia noticed this too, but broke up the awkward moment by asking for food. The other Pokemon happily obliged after the former action occurred. All of them ate until they were full, then they headed off to sleep.

Pikachu didn't want to sleep, so he decided to travel down to Garchomp's family instead. Cynthia saw that Pikachu wanted this and gave him the okay, but told him to visit the boy first. Pikachu stepped into the room to find Reflect peacefully sleeping. It reminded him of PikaPi. Pikachu walked up next to the boy and whispered, "PikaPi...". Surprisingly to Pikachu, Reflect murmured back, "Pikachu...". Pikachu then quickly ran away towards the Garchomp Family to avoid any tears. Cynthia then walked into the room, laying down next to Reflect, developing a new found safety in being near him...

* * *

And that is the end. Seems to be a better chapter than the last. Definitely some Ash showing up, and of course unknown Rayshipping. Hope you enjoyed, I sure did. Read and Review! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

I am Ash

AN: Hey there guys, the story is now beginning to pick up its pace. What could unfold? Is Reflect/Ash really as nice as he seems? Or was it just because he felt pity? Let's find out.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 4: Found

Reflect smelled a really comforting scent as he drifted back into consciousness. It was a new, but comfortable scent to Reflect, one that he had longed for. Reflect then proceeded to snuggle closer to this scent, which was coming from soft and silky hair of a certain blonde. He enjoyed sniffing the hair, and then subconsciously wrapped his arm around the body the owner of the scent. He was then confused, why was he and girl in the guest room? He then attempted to make sure a girl was truly in his bed. He felt around, noticing that her shirt was loose. He touched her soft and delicate skin, enjoying it. Reflect then realized what he was doing and sat up, fully opening his eyes. He looked next to him and saw a pretty blonde laying down next to him. When he had gotten out of bed, she frowned and tried to pull him back in. He listened and went back in, until she woke up about five minutes later.

Cynthia rubbed her eyes with one of her hands in order to get her clear vision back. When she did she looked at Reflect, and saw that she still had her arm wrapped around Reflect's waist. She blushed at this, but only for a little while. She then saw him get up and stare back at her. They looked at each other for a while, finding a short burst of contentment. Cynthia then turned a crimson color. Reflect was very confused at why Cynthia was blushing before a breeze entered the room. Reflect felt his skin tingle, and then he had a realization, he was almost fully naked due to his clothes being disintegrated. He then ran away, out of the room to get new clothes, leaving Cynthia sitting there with a dreamy expression on her face.

Reflect came back in with a change of clothes, looking identical to what he had before, dark gray jeans, a white t-shirt which was under a black hoodie, and black tennis shoes. He liked to wear black, as he felt like his life could be devoid of color at times. He then looked at Cynthia and noticed that the cut on her stomach was still not scabbed, and needed treatment. He walked up to her and said,"Hey, could I finish what I tried to do yesterday, with your cut I mean?". Cynthia only heard a dreamily deepish voice, and dumbly nodded her head. Reflect got the disinfectant and bandage and placed it in one arm, and then he sat down next to Cynthia. "What's your name?", he asked. She replied, "Cynthia Shirona, what's yours?". Reflect looked to her face and stated,"Reflect". Cynthia looked puzzled at his unusual name. She then asked, "Do you have a last name?". Reflect shook his head," I did for a time, but I decided to change my name." "Why?", Cynthia questioned. "That is something that I will not tell you, nor do you need to know." Cynthia looked down, but was content with the name 'Reflect'.

Reflect then proceeded to remove her shirt once again. Cynthia heavily blushed, but turned away so that Reflect would not notice. Reflect turned her around in order to inspect her stomach. There seemed to be some dirt on the cut. Reflect noticed that the grime was too much and that the disinfectant only worked on a clean wound. Reflect was out of luck, as there were no wipes and he was out of water. There was only one thing he could do, and that was to suck the dirt and grime from the wound. He placed Cynthia down on her back, and then bent over to her stomach. Cynthia was very confused and slightly uncomfortable with what she saw, but she trusted Reflect to know what he was doing.

Reflect then began. He sucked on the cut on Cynthia's stomach, and every so often spit out the dirt and grime. Reflect repeated the process several times. Cynthia was taken back by what was going on. She did not like the fact that a male was touching her like this, yet she seemed to be in too much pleasure to really grasp the concept of pushing Reflect away. Cynthia wished that there was no cut, and that Reflect was just there to be with her. Reflect finished however, and Cynthia was slightly saddened. Then Reflect started to wipe the disinfectant on Cynthia's cut. She squirmed in pain until she started to give small shrieks. As Reflect noticed this, he put a hand on her cheek, telling her that it would be okay, and that she has nothing to worry about. This only comforted her to a certain degree, but she made it through.

Once Reflect finished he looked at Cynthia, "Does the bandage feel alright? Is it too tight?". Cynthia shook her head. Reflect then said something that Cynthia didn't want to hear, "Now that you are fixed, get out of my cave.". Cynthia snapped back. 'What did he just say?', she thought. "What do you mean get out of your cave?". "I mean get out of my cave. You are fixed, you are released.". "What if I want to stay?". "I will forcefully get you out by using Sleep Powder, and then carrying you out of here"." "Oh so you're going to touch me? Touchy are we?". "I was merely going to carry you myself to ensure you were being all right. Why would I wanna touch you? I only slept next to you because I was unconscious. Now, are you going to get out?". Cynthia was shocked. She thought this Reflect guy was a guy that would instantly like her because of her status and beauty. He didn't care at all. In fact, he started to push her out of his cave, leading her towards the entrance. Cynthia then started to run, anywhere away from Reflect.

Pikachu had dropped by and had seen Garchomp's family still mourning over Garchomp's death. They said no words, but only sat around her with darkened eyes. Pikachu felt a sadness, but he understood that he could not feel what they felt. Pikachu never really had a real family. He was caught by Oak when he was very young, and he only remembered seeing his mother's face once before he was knocked out by something. When he woke up there was no trace of his family. A few days after he saw Oak approaching him, and he gave out a Thundershock, causing Oak to battle and catch him. Afterward, he was given to a boy named Ash, who he called PikaPi in his language. Pikachu hated the boy, but after seeing the boy protect from a flock of Spearow, he changed. Pikachu had lost his Ash, but he knew that Ash was somewhere there.

Pikachu had seen enough, and decided to walk back up towards the cave. As he walked up the path, he heard crying. Pikachu then perked his ears up and went to the source of the tears. He was surprised at what he saw: a crying Cynthia that had many tears running down her usually beautiful face.

She lay on the ground, just crying her eyes out. Pikachu walked up to her and lay next to her. "Pika ka?", it asked. Cynthia looked up at Pikachu and spoke, not caring the he was a Pokemon, "Re- Reflect for- forced m-me out of his cave. He told m-me to leave, even th-though I told him that I wanted t-to st-stay.". Pikachu was angry, but not furious. Why would a man that helped this girl then push her out of his cave? Was he just acting nice? Pikachu decided to talk to Reflect, but before he did, he patted Cynthia's long hair and gave her a few comforting Pika's.

Pikachu made his way towards the cave, but then saw a figure sitting down near two stones. He walked near the person, but hid behind a bush to observe and to not alarm the person. When Pikachu got a closer look he saw that this person was Reflect. Pikachu then perked his ears up to listen. "Hey Pikachu, I met a girl yesterday. She was pretty, but knowing that she is the 'Master Champion' she really didn't put on a tough act. It was awkward because I think she kinda liked me. I, of course, pushed her away. You should know that I still don't trust people after the incident. I miss you buddy. I did meet a very strong Pikachu that rivaled your power. I even seemed familiar, but you're gone, aren't you? I never saw you perish, but I assumed you had died. Mom was in the house, also dead, and knowing you were there I thought that you had gone too. I still have your ball though. It's buried here instead of your body, and instead of Mom's body I have her favorite bracelet. I miss you guys. I miss Mimey. I don;t miss anyone else, and yes that means my 'friends'." Pikachu felt very confused at this boy's little speech. He had a Pikachu and it had died? Pikachu had to ask.

Pikachu stepped up to the boy, and Reflect turned around to see that same Pikachu on the ground looking at him. They stared at each other's eyes, both finding a sense of longing. Reflect spoke first, "What do you want? Shouldn't you with Cynthia or whatever?". Pikachu nodded, but then he spoke, "Pika ka chu ka pi?". "You don't need to know anything. I don't even know you. You're just a Pikachu that reminds me of my best friend.". "Pika pika pi PikaPi!", Pikachu said as he facepalmed. "What do you mean? How do you know my real name!". "Pika pi pi ka! PikaPi pika chu!". "What do you mean 'I'm right in front of you!', my Pikachu is dead!". "Pi ka ka chu?". "No I did not find a carcass, but that means nothing! He was in my house!". Pikachu got tired of arguing, and then remembered that Ash had buried Pikachu's ball in his grave.

Pikachu jumped over to where it's supposed grave was, and started to dig. "Hey stop that! That's my best friend's grave!", Reflect said, but Pikachu created an electric field that prevented Reflect from doing anything. Pikachu finished digging when he found a Poke Ball that had an electric symbol on it. Pikachu felt nostalgia as he looked at the ball, but also remembered that he hated being inside of Poke Balls, and he still did. Pikachu stopped his electric field and brought the ball over to Reflect. Reflect looked into the eyes of Pikachu. Pikachu had an understanding that Poke Balls if not destroyed always recognized a single Pokemon, dead or not. Pikachu then did something that he would do only once for the rest of his life, he pressed the button on the Poke Ball. The ball opened up and a red light struck Pikachu and sucked him in. The ball then closed successfully. Reflect then froze.

"How? What the hell!?", Reflect shouted as this Pikachu was sucked into the ball successfully. Reflect froze at that moment. He could not believe his eyes. Here he was, seeing a Pikachu return into his Pikachu's ball. Reflect finally put two and two together, and tears poured out of his eyes. Reflect sent Pikachu back out and hugged him. He brushed his hands through Pikachu's fur, wetting it with tears as he did this. Pikachu began to cry as well, releasing all of the worry that had been kept up inside of him for two years. They stayed like this for about 15 minutes. Pikachu then looked up at Ash and slapped him. "PIKA PI PIKA PIKA PI!", Pikachu yelled. "What do you mean I was mean to Cynthia! I only knew her from my adventures in Sinnoh and Unova, I never really traveled with her.", Ash retorted. Pikachu huffed and yelled back, "Pi pika pi. Pi chu ka pi PiPiKa.". "Really? You're gonna use that? Fine, I'll apologize. Go back and announce that you're back, and prove it by calling me.. _Ash_. You are all allowed to call me that again, I guess."

Pikachu ran off, and then Ash walked towards where Pikachu said Cynthia was. When he approached the young woman he saw her disheveled hair and her face wet. 'Did I really make her feel that bad?', Ash thought. He walked up next to her and sat down. He out one arm around her, and put the other hand onto her face, wiping away her tears and stopping them at the same time. He turned her face and looked into her eyes. His second arm moved from her back and onto her blonde hair that no longer felt silky and smooth. He brushed through the hair, trying to fix it as much as he could. He then then opened his mouth, "Hey..." That was all that he could muster. He honestly didn't know what else to say. She looked into his brown eyes, noticing that they had turned lighter mysteriously, and then said, "What do _you _want?!". She had a harsh tone, one that was fiercer than a legendary. Ash was taken aback, but responded, "I wanted to say sorry, although I honestly have no idea what I did wrong." "What you did wrong? What you did WRONG?! You help me, comfort me, and become somewhat of a friend to me, and then you just tell me leave! You would think that when you help someone you stay with them! You're such an idiot! All men are idiots!" "Whoa there, I'm the idiot! I helped you, I sucked out the dirt and grime for you, and I'm the bad guy! So what if I pushed you away! You are the 'Master Champion'! Stronger than Red himself! What happened to tough Miss Cynthia who took shit from no one!". Reflect's words bounced in Cynthia's head. He was right. She made herself vulnerable, and she paid the price. She got up and left while hearing Reflect say, "I'm still sorry, but please don't lie to yourself!". Cynthia closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, and then continued walking back her Garchomp, who she was still sad about.

Ash walked back to the cave, a bit sadder than he expected to be. He saw Pikachu and his Pokemon still talking and hugging, Butterfree and Pidgeot both with tears in their eyes. Ash felt a surge of happiness as he saw all of his Pokemon together again. He joined them and quickly got to playing with them. Pikachu then asked him about Cynthia. Ash responded that she had gotten upset again and left without accepting an apology. Pikachu looked down, but he had finally found Ash! Ash's original personality was half-back, as a third of his heart was restored. All of the Pokemon and Ash were content, laying on the floor and resting.

Cynthia marched back to Garchomp's body. She saw everyone in Garchomp's family getting ready to bury Garchomp. Cynthia walked up to Garchomp and hugged it, a single drop of tear rolling down. All of her Pokemon were her friends, but Garchomp was the first. Garchomp was like a sister to her. Now that she was gone, Cynthia was truly alone at this moment. Right as Cynthia began to look up at the sky, she saw a shadow pass over. A large blimp flew and stopped right over her and her Garchomp. A large sphere extended from the blimp and sucked Garchomp and Cynthia in. Right as the sphere closed she gave a loud scream, as much as she could muster.

Ash heard the scream and looked over. He saw the blimp. He ran out, Pikachu following, and went down the path towards the blimp. Ash saw Cynthia getting sucked into the blimp. He felt sad and angry, but only enough to where he wanted to save her. He then saw something else, a large 'R' was on the side of the blimp. Something triggered Ash's true rage. His body began to power up with a blue Aura. The Aura flew everywhere, pushing a couple of trees down and throwing Pikachu onto the ground with it. Ash then lost it even more. "**TEAM ROCKET!**", Ash shouted with the force of a Rayquaza. Pikachu looked at Ash for the first time and was scared. Ash's eyes were shining and his eyes were completely covered in blue. He looked like a demon with his Aura flying everywhere. Ash then called for Pidgeot and flew off towards the now getting away blimp...

Hey that's a wrap. This chapter finally introduces the characters, and especially Ash with Pikachu. Of course, more explaining is necessary, but that will come. Read and Review! Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

I am Ash

AN: Hey guys I've been busy on the weekend so far, but here is a new chapter. Hope you like it. It was kind of rushed, but it is one of those chapters that adds to background and future chapters, you know? Anyways here you go! Btw: Yes that is the same Butterfree(Explained later)

Chapter 5: The Past

Ash sped on his Pidgeot towards the blimp, which only moved at the rate of an Altaria, which was not Mach speed. Pidgeot ripped through the air, and smashed through a side window of the blimp, allowing Ash to jump off of the large bird and roll down onto the floor. As Ash looked up his eyes flared a darker shade of blue than before, reflecting the malice the he felt. The Rocket Grunts looked at him with complete fear, but they threw out their Poke Balls anyway, hoping that their Pokemon would scare the horror away. As the Pokemon materialized, they looked into the eyes of Ash and turned around to their own 'trainers'. The Pokemon began to growl, becoming malicious and approaching the Grunts. The Houndoom and Magmortar used Flamethrower to burn the Grunts, causing some to be burned and attempt to run, and ending many others' lives. The Pokemon turned back to Ash, nodded, and then proceeded to stand by him. Ash continued forward, punching doors off of their hinges and blasting others to pieces. Ash got some of his cool back when realizing that he shouldn't hurt Cynthia. He continued to search with his posse of Pokemon following.

Cynthia felt dizzy as the sphere that she was trapped in moved around and headed towards its destination, which remained unknown to Cynthia. She flipped and landed on Garchomp, who was still as still as a rock. 'Where the hell am I going?' Cynthia thought. The sphere slowly stopped and landed on a pedestal. Large spotlights then turned on, causing Cynthia to reel back and close her eyes for a moment before blinking them back open. She saw a man standing in front of the sphere. The man had neatly combed hair, and had a devilish smile on. He wore an orange suit with green pockets. He stepped closer to Cynthia's sphere before pressing a button and releasing her and her deceased Garchomp. "What do you want?", Cynthia shouted. The man simply chuckled, "I want everything that I want. Please don't even try to ask what I want." Cynthia felt fear crawl up her spine. This man was playing no games, and she had nothing that she could do about it. All of her Pokemon were left at home since she had only brought Pikachu with her, and he was now gone. "Can I get a name?", Cynthia asked. "My name is Giovanni Crossio, leader of Team Rocket", the man replied with a casual tone. Cynthia widened her eyes in shock. She had heard of this guy from Cyrus before he was sucked into space and time.

Giovanni pressed yet another button, which caused metallic arms to grab a hold of Garchomp and bring it to Giovanni. The arms held the Garchomp in place, while Giovanni took out a syringe filled with green liquid. "You see , I've been working on a project for several years underground now. This green liquid, you see, will bring a dead Pokemon back to life through replication of old cells and losing the new ones. The serum then proceeds to enhance muscle and reaction. The best part, however, is that it will make the Pokemon completely lose control of its good conscience. The Pokemon will become the most hostile of its kind instantaneously.", Giovanni spoke as he cleaned the needle. Cynthia could only look in anger. She was about to do something but two mechanical arms grabbed her and held her in place as well. Giovanni plunged the needle into Garchomp's heart, and then turned to Cynthia. "You know, , you are a very beautiful young lady. It has been long since I have enjoyed a lady. It would be a shame if I let you go to waste to some ordinary man, wouldn't it?", Giovanni said as he licked his lips slowly. Cynthia had experienced fear, yes, but this was on a whole new level.

Cynthia's thoughts on men shattered right there. They redefined themselves to something on a whole new level, the most pure hatred and anger ever to be achieved. Despite the anger swelling inside of her, her fear also swelled at the same rate. She knew what was going to happen. Giovanni walked up to her and slowly unbuttoned her blue blouse. One by one, he stared at her glistening body. She shivered at his touch, although definitely not in pleasure. Giovanni sniffed her hair, and caressed her face as gentle as a crime lord could. He then proceeded to peck her on the lips before going down to her black pants. He unbuttoned the single button and pulled it down. He threw her pants on the floor, and looked at the champion's body, which was trembling in fear and anger. Giovanni was about to pull her bra off before-

**BOOOOOOMMMM!**

_10 minutes earlier:_

Ash's blue aura still flared in anger, but the color was still blue, a sign that he was still pure and intended to save Cynthia and that was it. He continued to blast down doors and walked forward until he felt a sense of anger, hatred, and fear being emitted from a nearby chamber. Ash sprinted towards the beacon of distress, followed by the Pokemon that belonged to Team Rocket. He stood at the door and prepared to blast it open, but found it smarter to sense where things were first. When Ash unlocked this god-like stage in his Aura, he began to pick up the minute Aura in everyday objects, giving him a better defined view on things. Ash activated his Aura Sight and peeked into the room. He saw 4 Auras, one that was beginning to renew itself, one in the image of a cat, one that belonged to a man, and one that definitely belonged to Cynthia. Ash continued to watch until he saw Cynthia's shirt getting unbuttoned while she was being held. He saw her getting caressed and kissed. Ash felt a sudden twang of jealousy, but he knew that Cynthia was about to be raped. Ash planned to calmly break in until Cynthia's pants were thrown off and the man in the chamber revealed his face. The combination of both Cynthia's vulnerability and the face of the leader of Team Rocket made Ash snap. His Aura transformed, and causing the once blue color turn into a dark shade of gray. Large amounts of pressure were released from his body, causing Pikachu to cower.

The pressure became too great for the Pokemon. The person the had revered had become too angry for them, and so they did what their natural instincts told them to: Run. Ash's angry Aura caused an explosion, and the wall in front of him fell. The explosion caused Giovanni to turn around, only to see a dark light walking towards him. Ash looked at the underwear clad Cynthia and his Aura flared even more. He had lost one important woman in his life already, he didn't want to experience anything like that again. Cynthia looked up and saw the dark light, but she wasn't afraid. The light seemed to be filled with anger, yet it only gave her a sense of warmth. She slightly smiled as the light came closer, revealing a figure dressed in black. The figure was, of course, Reflect as she knew him.

Ash walked up to Giovanni and stared into his eyes. Ash was taller than Giovanni by about 2 inches. Giovanni looked back with a glare, trying to conceal his slight sense of fear. "So you think looking back will scare me?", Ash said. Giovanni's eyes widened, breaking his glare, before it returned into a glare. "So who do you think you are, you son of a bitch?", Giovanni said. Ash usually did not curse, but at this point he had lost all sense of word choice. "Look here asshole, this here is my girlfriend, so all the feeling and groping belongs to me, understood? Now let her go before I have to beat your punk-ass back to Kanto, bitch." Ash grabbed Giovanni, who grabbed back and dragged each other to the other side of the room. Ash was about to send Giovanni flying when he was tackled by a rather large cat.

Ash was pushed back about 20 meters as the Double-Edge attack hit. Ash looked up with even more flare in his dark eyes. He looked at the cat, and used his powers. His Aura turned back into blue, although the feelings that he emitted did not change at all. He looked at the Persian with a glare, and Persian instantly froze. 'What is the King doing here?', Persian thought. "**I am sorry my liege, but I am indebted to this man, no matter how evil he is. Please forgive me for fighting, but I would only allow my King to defeat me**", Persian said. Ash gave an amused smile and agreed. "You are honorable. I will not kill you." Ash and Persian got into fighting stances. Ash of course understood what Persian wanted. Ash ran up up towards Persian, who ran as well, and they collided. Ash used his Dark Force Palm, while Persian used a Speed-Boosted Giga Impact. They caused an explosion, sending Persian into Giovanni and Ash into Cynthia. Giovanni looked down into the unconscious Persian with anger for failure and threw him away in disgust. Ash landed on top of Cynthia, who despite the situation blushed remembering the fact that Reflect was so assertive on the 'Girlfriend and Groping' sentence. Ash looked at Cynthia and was confused for a second, but he pushed the issue away and stood up. He walked towards Giovanni and picked the man up by his neck. "Do you know who I am?", Ash questioned. "N-No.", Giovanni replied hoarsely as pressure was slightly applied on his neck.

"Do you remember a certain boy from 2 years ago? Do you remember a brown haired mother from 2 years ago? DO YOU REMEMBER?!", Ash roared. Giovanni shook, not in fear but in laughter. "YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ash Ketchum. It has been two years already? I never thought you would be the one to end me...", Giovanni continued to chuckle. "I won't kill you directly, I will let fate decide." Ash punched a large whle in the side of the blimp. He walked up to it and glared into Giovanni's eyes, pouring fear into Giovanni. Giovanni said one last thing before he dropped out of the blimp, "I'm not who you have to worry about right now." Ash turned around and looked towards Cynthia before hearing a loud roar. He turned around to see a monster of a Pokemon stand up...


	6. Chapter 6

I am Ash

AN: Sorry for the really really really late update. School is getting more difficult, especially in the IB (International Baccalaureate) program, so please note that updates will be once every three to four days usually, but may pick up on the week. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

:)

Chapter 6 : Revelations

The dragon stood up slowly and looked at its surroundings for any potential foes. It quickly picked up Ash's bloody scent, and looked towards him in rage. Ash stared back, wondering why a Garchomp was so angry and was waking up. "Garchomp! You're alive!", Cynthia squealed as her supposedly dead Garchomp was revived. Garchomp disregarded her trainer's comment and continued to glare at Ash. Garchomp suddenly bolted towards Ash with a Dragon Claw already charged up. The attack was about to hit but Ash sidestepped and delivered an Aura Punch into the dragon's neck. Ash's hand was cut as Garchomp's rough skin cut his hand.

"What the hell Reflect! You punched my dragon!", Cynthia shouted as Garchomp was sent flying into the wall. "He kind of attacked me!", Ash yelled back. Garchomp got up and its eyes glowed red as its new powers kicked in. Garchomp moved so fast that it had looked like it teleported to Cynthia, but of course Ash could see it due to his aura. Ash's aura grew black again as he saw Garchomp give no hesitation to attack both Ash and Cynthia. Ash got into a grapple with Garchomp, Ash's skin being cut due to Garchomp's skin. Garchomp attempted to bite Ash's neck, but Ash flipped backwards and kicked Garchomp in the nose, sending it flying back as Ash hit the ground. Ash and Garchomp both stood up quickly. Garchomp sent out a Dragon Pulse as Ash threw a Dark Aura Sphere. The attacks collided, and had a duel for power until they both flew apart, the Dark Aura Sphere hitting the floor and the Condensed Dragon Pulse flying towards Cynthia. Ash saw this in motion, and quickly sprinted towards Cynthia. Ash, of course being the hero, jumped in between the attack and Cynthia, taking it directly in the chest.

Ash's black shirt was disintegrated, much like from when he was electrocuted. He was thrown into Cynthia and landed on top of her, and she pushed him off, sending him landing on his shoulder. Ash gave a yelp and rolled over to his other shoulder quickly. He reached onto his belt and grabbed a Poke Ball. He tossed it and out came his Garchomp, which would be the best in countering the nature of another Garchomp. Ash lent some of his power into Garchomp, making its eyes glow blue. Ash then told Garchomp, "Go beat her buddy." He then sat down against a wall, and Cynthia joined him to try and comfort him, while hoping that her Garchomp would be okay.

Garchomp saw his trainer go down and rage erupted throughout his body. His own purple aura was added into Ash's black. "**You dare attack him!**", Garchomp roared as he used Dragon Rush into Cynthia's Garchomp. "**He is nothing special, just a boy with some Aura**", Cynthia's Garchomp retorted as she struck back with a Slash. The attack hit Ash's Garchomp in the shoulder, and flung him into the air, but he caught himself and bolted back with a Dragon Claw. Cynthia's Garchomp responded with her own, but its hue was red as compared to Ash's Garchomp's dark purple. "**Why do you continue to listen to these tiny humans? You could be their master!**", Cynthia's Garchomp shouted. "**One, I have a sense of morality, and two, he is my master ,my friend, and my king!**", Ash's Garchomp responded. Cynthia's Garchomp was surprised at the other Garchomp's quick answer, but she shrugged it off. Her former memories had been concealed with her desire to destroy, and that caused her to forget all of the myths and legends of the 'King of Pokemon' , who was basically Arceus' symbol in the normal world. The two Garchomps got into a fight again until they were both equally exhausted.

The Garchomp stared into each other's eyes, feeling something awkward for them, but then they brushed it away and prepared two of the largest Condensed Draco Meteors that they could. Ash's Garchomp had a purple meteor, while the other had a red one. They lunged at each other, using the energy as a booster to their own force and collided. They both were sent to opposite walls, knocked out. Ash grinned at his Garchomp, but then remembered that the other Garchomp was Cynthia's. He looked over at Cynthia who was horrified of her Garchomp's behavior. Cynthia was mixed between being angry at her Garchomp and being happy that it was alive again. Cynthia pondered over her emotions until she realized that Ash's Garchomp and hers had seemed to know each other from somewhere. The sad look in Cynthia's eyes drove Ash crazy. He had no idea why and once again thought that he was just going crazy.

Just when Ash was going to say something, a blaring alarm sounded that was notifying the self destruction sequence of the blimp. Ash quickly got up and returned his Garchomp while Cynthia did the same. Ash had told Pidgeot to leave, and Cynthia's Togekiss had also left back on the island. Ash then grabbed Cynthia by the hand and pulled her towards the hole that Giovanni was thrown through.

He steeped next to the opening and looked at her. "You know, you're going to hate me after this", Ash said. "What do you mean?", Cynthia questioned. Ash then got Cynthia into a tight hug, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and jumped off with her in his arms.

* * *

As they both fell they looked into each other's eyes, both with fear and comfort. They continued to descend towards the forest, but were too occupied to really care. As the thought of death reentered their minds, Cynthia screamed as loud as she could and started to hit Reflect/Ash. "I HATE YOU!", she yelled as they were about to hit the hard ground. Although death was imminent, of course they were saved. They were teleported back to Ash's cave, and there they lay breathing heavily, of course Cynthia more so than Ash. They both sat up to see all of Ash's Pokemon staring at them awkwardly. Lucario was the first to step up, "Master, you're an idiot.". "What do you mean I'm an idiot? What did I do wrong?!", Ash replied with an annoyed look on his face. Cynthia giggled at the remarks, glad to have some relief of pressure.

Lucario looked at his master sternly, "You used IT! I can feel your emotions, you retarded monkey." Ash glared back at Lucario with a bit of anger, but then noted that Lucario was just concerned. "I'm sorry, heh heh", Ash replied while rubbing the back of his head. Lucario still stared at Ash though, "You do understand that you shouldn't be abusing your power, right? Certain people are here too...". Lucario then glanced at Cynthia quickly, which she had caught. Cynthia glared at Ash and crossed her arms before stating, "Explain. Now." Ash nervously looked over and saw a very angry Cynthia, and so he did what any other man would do: run. Ash didn't stop running until he reached the large tree in front of the cave and climbed up onto the highest branch. Pikachu followed him very easily, knowing well that Cynthia would use Pikachu as help.

Cynthia stormed after Ash and Pikachu, grabbing a Ketchup bottle from the dining table as she went. She walked outside and stomped towards the tree that Ash was on. "Pikachu I think she's causing Earthquakes!", Ash screamed as he was shaking on his tree branch. Cynthia glared at them both and held the Ketchup bottle up. "**Pika!**", Pikachu yelled as his favorite food was used as hostage. Cynthia smiled evilly at Pikachu, and then opened the Ketchup bottle and began to squirt it on the ground. Pikachu started to cry, falling off of the branch and into Cynthia's arms, in which then she stopped. Pikachu grabbed his Ketchup bottle and ran away from the now evil Cynthia, who continued to glare at Ash/Reflect. "What do you want from me?", Ash asked. "Well let's see...everything! Your past, your real name, your identity!", Cynthia practically screeched at the poor boy.

Ash closed his eyes and thought for a moment. 'Should I really disclose all of that to her? I mean seriously even I haven't looked upon all of my past for that long. Oh well, might as well' , Ash thought. "Okay, you got me. I'll spill it", Ash said as he dropped down right next to Cynthia. He walked over to the tree trunk and sat down, beckoning Cynthia to sit next to him. She did, looking slightly relieved, and put her palm to her chin as she began to listen.

* * *

"I won't start with my name of course. But here we go..." , Ash started.

I was 10 when I became a trainer, and I lived in Pallet Town. I woke up late, so I got Pikachu as a starter from Professor Oak. I sure miss the old guy. I began my journey with a couple of people I met, and we became friends. I caught a variety of Pokemon, most notably my Venusaur, Pidgeot, Blastoise, and of course Charizard. I went to the Indigo league and got top 16. I then went to the Orange Islands and became Champion there. I went to Johto, caught Pokemon, got badges, and got Top 8, beating my rival Gary Oak, the current Kanto Professor. I then traveled to Johto where I met new friends and old friends, and got Top 8 as well. Sinnoh was next, and it was one of my most memorable trips. On my journey I remember meeting this blonde lady. She was pretty and all, but how good she was was what struck me. I got Top 4 in that league and went to Unova with new friends, where I saw the blonde lady again. I stayed at her house for a little while, where some old feelings grew again. I received top 8 at the Unova Vertress Conference. After that I went home. I was very happy to see my mother again.

* * *

Ash stopped and took a breath before looking over at Cynthia, who seemed deep in thought, looking a little red. He continued:

There was a party when I got home, where all of my friends and Pokemon were invited and present. It was a very happy day. We all were partying hard, well as hard as 15 year olds can. The skies then went dark. A large blimp appeared with an R and a P on the sides. A laser shot at my house, lighting the thing on fire and blowing off the side. My mom...she was inside with her . She didn't make it. My friends Dawn and Misty got out of there with everyone else, except for my friend May. She was grabbed by a couple of Rocket thugs. One stabbed her with a knife, and then then dropped her on the floor. When I saw her like that, my mind broke. I did the same thing that I did earlier with you. My body lit up in blue, and then later black. I killed the thugs with my own hands, snapping their necks and spines in rage. I lost control. I guess I kind of had feelings for May, she was my best friend.

* * *

Cynthia cleared her throat and looked at Ash kind of irrated-ly. Ash laughed nervously and then continued.

I threw an Aura Sphere at the blimp knocking it but not finishing it. The blimp got away, and so I went back to May. My aura returned to blue. I picked her up and looked at her, her eyes were barely open. I hugged her closely, remembering our times together. I then recalled my Aura stuff back in Rota, and then concentrated my Aura into her. My body started to crackle, and it hurt like the fires of hell, but I couldn't fail. Once finished, her wound had healed and she was breathing normally again. I was exhausted and I could feel my life being sucked away. I laid there next to her, and I fell asleep right next to her. I woke up to her shaking me awake, and I was in great pain. I woke up, still pulsing throughout my body. She hugged onto me tightly, happy to be alive. She was then mortified at the idea that I was about to die. I disappeared form her after giving a kiss on the lips. I had died. However, Arceus brought me to his dimension, to where he named me his counterpart in the Human World. He told me to go back to life, and so I ended up on this island with all of my Pokemon standing in front of me, and 3 months passed. I began to train with the idea of revenge in my head. I singlehandedly brought down Team Plasma and Team Rocket by myself, and also finished Galactic when they arose. I've been training non stop ever since, waiting for a chance to return. I guess the world found me first...

* * *

Cynthia stared at Ash as he finished his sentence. "No way. I don't buy into your bullshit.", Cynthia said bluntly," Those organizations were taking down by the International Police ,you liar." Ash chuckled, "Really? Looker's clueless, Cynthia. How do you expect them to do anything". "Okay, and Really? Arceus' counterpart? I study Legendary Myths, I would know of a Pokemon Human King if they existed.", she retorted. As she was contemplating Ash's story, Cynthia remembered a young raven haired boy from a couple of years ago that had grown somewhat secretly fond of. Of course she denied every single romantic feeling back then as well. Ash then spoke up trying to end Cynthia's rant.

"Oh and by the way, my name is Ash Ketchum, in the flesh".

* * *

AN: DONE! I'm so so sorry for not updating, but I got some more story done. The story begins to pick up in the past and explanations arrive. Ash likes/liked May? How will this play into the story? Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

I Am Ash

"...no you aren't." , Cynthia plainly stated. Ash looked at her funnily, "What do you mean? You would think a person would know his or her identity". "Nope, you're supposed to be dead! All of sudden you're just alive?! Get outta here. What is it with you and lying?", Cynthia retorted. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and gave it to Cynthia, "See for yourself." Cynthia opened up the Pokedex and pressed the button on the right side that spoke the owner's information. "Hello, my name is Dexter. I belong to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Once set to an owner I cannot be changed.", the Pokedex stated. Cynthia dropped the Pokedex and froze on the spot right as it hit the ground. Ash blinked for a second, and then had the largest grin the he could possibly muster. "_I need to do this more often_", Ash thought. He waved his hand in front of Cynthia's frozen face, but got no response. He stood up and simply left her to sit there.

"_No way. Ash is alive? Seriously! I fucking cried for him! GOSH! I hate him! Not really though, I love him. But I still HATE him! I don't know what to do! Hmmmmm...well he is not going to just leave his home. How can I get him to come back to civilization? With me? In my house? On my bed...wait! NO! Bad Cynthia! Bad Cynthia! He's younger than you! Love has no boundaries, they say! I got it! I'll either ask nicely, or tickle him to death! YUS!"_, Cynthia's mind was scheming. She didn't realize that she was now alone. "Ash! Come out here! How dare you leave?", She shouted. Ash came running back, with Pikachu on his shoulder and chips in his mouth. "Yo", Ash said bluntly. Cynthia crossed her arms, "Carry me back in." Ash shrugged his shoulders and complied. He walked over to her and picked her up, but rather than carry her like a bride, he carried her like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder. "This is not what I meant!", Cynthia yelled, but Ash continued while munching on his chips.

Ash carried Cynthia all to his room and threw her onto the bed, also like a sack of potatoes. He turned to walk away to grab more chips when he heard a single cough. He turned around to see a slightly annoyed Cynthia. Of course, to Ash's dense nature, he offered a chip. Cynthia facepalmed, "No, you idiot. What have you been doing after you magically came back to life through Arceus or whatever?" Ash sat down and ushered Pikachu away and play with his long time buddies. "Well not much, I found this island and I have been training. That's it, you know besides taking down crime syndicates.", Ash explained. Cynthia nodded and then said without thinking, "Will you come back to regular civilization with me?" Right after asking Cynthia put her hands over her mouth. Ash laughed, and then began to chortle. His face then became serious. "Nope." "_Darn. I'll try one more thing before tickle torture I guess_", Cynthia thought. Her face then scrunched up. Her eyes began to water, looking right into Ash's, and then she began to bawl. She cried while saying, "I just wanted to have a good. Sniff sniff. I never really got to hang out when we were younger. Sniff sniff." She then cried even louder. Ash blocked it out, but then she jumped into Ash's chest, causing his instinct to wrap his arms around her. "_Really? Really. Ugh_", Ash thought. Cynthia got a warm feeling in her, and Ash did too, mostly because Cynthia's head was in his arms. "Okay. Fine. Goodness. But you can't announce my name. Call me Reflect in public." Cynthia stopped her bawling and Ash wiped her tears. She then smiled and began to giggle. "You're to easy to persuade, Ashy", she said playfully. Ash grunted and took off to pack his small amount of clothing.

* * *

Everyone went to sleep. There was a cold chill that went through the cave. Ash's bed, lacking blankets, was especially cold. Cynthia tossed and turned, but she couldn't fall asleep. She was shivering like crazy. Finally giving up, she got on her feet and walked into Ash's current room. She saw him snore, just barely, and smiled. She laid down next to him, not touching him, but embracing his naturally outputted body heat. Before she fell asleep, Ash subconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist in his sleep. She blushed, but was okay with it nonetheless. She turned around and snuggled into his arms even further. Once again before she could sleep, she heard something that made her heart stop, "May...", Ash muttered. Cynthia become enraged, even more than Ash's Tauros. She threw his hands away and slapped him on the face, dropping him off of the bed. "Whuhhh?", Ash got up drowsily, "What happened? Did you just throw me off the bed?" Cynthia nodded and walked up to him and slapped him once more. "You wrap your arms around me and dare mutter _May _in your dreams? What am I to you?", Cynthia nearly shouted. "To be fair, you came into the room and laid down right next to me. I'm not to blame for muttering the name of a girl I held dear to me. Sorry for being so rude, and since when did I have an intimate connection to you? You're a battle hard feminist champion, and I'm some wannabe Pokemon Master. Control your hormones!", Ash said sternly. Cynthia felt like she was trampled by a Tropius as he finished. She felt real tears coming and ran back to Ash's room. Ash just stood there, not knowing how to react to his own rudeness.

Cynthia jumped into Ash's bed, forming a fetal position and crying. "_I'm so stupid. Just so stupid_", she continued to cry. Ash decided to expiate his error, and walked into his room. He laid down near Cynthia, being careful not to touch her. She didn't care to stop sobbing however, and kept going, ignoring Ash. Ash then sighed, and said, "I'm sorry. Forgive me." He gave her a kiss on the shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her with a warm embrace, pulling her out of a fetal position. She stopped crying, and leaned back into him. They laid there for an hour, just enjoying each other's company. They finally fell asleep, and had wonderful dreams, for the first time in 2 years.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Pikachu had woken up a couple f hours before, and was expecting Ash and Cynthia to wake up. Seeing that they didn't, Pikachu decided to wake them up. He ran to their room. He hopped onto the bed and laid in between them. Cynthia responded by hugging him, and Ash did the same from the other side. Then Pikachu smiled like a little yellow devil and used a weak Thundershock on the two. Cynthia instantly jumped up and screeched like a little girl because of the shock, while Ash, being used to electricity, simply got up. "How you doing Pikachu?", Ash asked while Cynthia glared, mad that her hair was messed up. "**Pika!**", it responded happily before bounding off to get Ketchup. "Sooo...How you doing?", Ash asked. "Okay. Listen, about last night, sorry for overreacting.", Cynthia replied. Ash said back, "Ok. That's cool. I'm sorry too for being a jerk like that. I won't say sleeping with you in my arms was a bad experience though." Ash smiled slyly, until Cynthia said, "Well that's too bad. We don't have an intimate connection, remember?" Ash's smile faded and then he walked away to return all of his Pokemon, trudging ever so slightly on the way there. Cynthia giggled mischievously and stood up to fix her hair.

Once they finished packing, Ash put all of his Pokeballs in his bag, save Pikachu of course. The two got on Charizard before taking off to go back to Kanto, Pallet Town to be more exact. They zoomed past the clouds, reaching the place in a couple of minutes due to Charizard's extreme levels of speed. They landed near the port and Ash returned Charizard. "So tell me...what happened to your Garchomp?", Ash asked. Cynthia had a frown but answered, "I went to the ruins, but some guy attacked me and I met Pikachu there He killed Garchomp with his extremely strong Tyranitar, which was darker than normal. Then I went to Garchomp's home island, which happened to be where you were, You know the rest." Ash nodded and walked forward. :"Where are we going?", Cynthia questioned. Ash didn't answer and kept walking with a frown on his face, and Cynthia followed.

The two approached a hill, and walked to the top without uttering a single word. They looked out onto the horizon to see a small town with a neat layout of houses. A large Pokemon Lab could also be seen. The most important sight however, was a damaged house with what should have been a garden outside of it. The pair walked to that house, Ash still completely silent. Once they reached the house, a tombstone similar to the one at Ash's cavern was present. Ash walked forward sadly and knelt down on one knee to rub the tombstone. The name inscribed was 'Delia Ketchum', which Cynthia sadly recognized as Ash's mother. Pikachu cried and the sun began to set. Ash stood up and walked away towards Professor Oak's lab. Ash had truly returned.

* * *

AN -Shorter chapter, but it adds to certain elements I need to be present. The next one will have much more plot action.


	8. Chapter 8

I AM ASH

"Are you ready?", asked Ash. Cynthia blankly stared back and replied, "uhhh. For what?" Ash smiled and took off running with Pikachu following with the largest grin ever, contrasting with their former grimaces. Cynthia shook her head and followed, but at a slower pace. Ash made it to Oak's door and opened it without knocking, knowing the door was unlocked at this time due to Gary's lack of organization nowadays. He walked in with Pikachu on his shoulder into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich and grab some chips. "Hello? Who's there", a voice said. A brown haired young man in a lab coat walked down and into the kitchen holding a Pokeball out. Ash turned around with his mouth full of food and looked at the man. "Oh, hey bro.", Ash said casually. Gary squinted for a while, still confused at the fact that a man in black jeans and a black hoodie was standing in his kitchen raiding the refrigerator. Noting that Gary had no response, Ash asked "Where's Old Oak?" Gary shook his head and said, "He's upstairs." Ash nodded and walked out of the kitchen to go upstairs. Gary saw Pikachu and had another burst of memory, but still never got the picture.

"Hey Old Man!", Ash yelled as he went up the staircase. Pikachu had also shouted with his tiny mouse voice. They both heard a hoarse chuckling from the room in front of them. The two walked into the room to see an older man that looked similar to Gary Oak. "You're still alive? Knowing you I would have believed you would have died already.", Samuel said. Ash laughed before responding, "Wow, you're a downer. What happened to nice Oak?" Sam's smile faded to a straight face when he said, "I lost all of that when I thought you and you're mother both died." "Oh. Sorry.", Ash replied with a small amount of regret, "I'm back though right?" Sam laughed and said, "Yeah. At least. You entering the tournament?" Baffled, Ash responded, "Tournament? I just get back and you want me to go do a tournament? Wow. I'm feel so loved." "Oh shut up, I know you haven't battled anyone since you 'died'. I know you miss all of that.", Sam replied. "Yeah, I guess.", Ash said.

Gary walked up to see Ash and Sam talking. "Hey Gramps, who's this guy again?", he asked. Ash facepalmed hard. "Yo Gary, how do you not know me? I have a freaking Pikachu on my shoulder!". Ash nearly screamed. Gary scratched his stubble, and thought hard. "Yo Sam this guy must have lost some memory after all that research. Hey Gary, let's go outside and I'll show you who I am." Gary nodded and the group made it downstairs and to the door before a cough was heard. "Errhmm. Ashy? Leaving me again?", Cynthia said with a stern tone. The Oaks turned around, but Ash froze. Ash slowly turned around on one foot before Pikachu jumped onto Sam's shoulder. "Uh, hi?", Ash said, still in fear. "Hey Ash, why is the beautiful Sinnoh Champion at our lab?", Gary said with a wink to Cynthia, who in turn rolled her eyes. "Wow, you remember her but not me? Wow, Oak. Anyways she convinced to leave my island. Let's just say she somehow got past my honed defenses.", Ash said sarcastically. The Oaks nodded. Cynthia walked towards Ash slowly, who winced at every step. Ash turned and ran outside into the field and the Oaks followed, Cynthia right behind Ash. Ash stopped at the opposite side of the field and Gary went to the other. Cynthia didn't notice and ran right into Ash knocking them both down.

Ash pushed Cynthia off abruptly, knocking her onto the dirt. Cynthia stood up and attempted to hit Ash, but he grabbed her arm and flipped her over onto her back, landing her right into his arms. "Be a good girl and sit over there?", he said. Cynthia nodded slowly and moved, Gary in shock to how smooth the guy was. Once Cynthia moved, Gary and Ash looked at each other. "3 v 3?", Ash asked. Gary nodded and threw his first Pokemon out, a Nidoking. Ash in turn threw out a Pokeball that revealed a Butterfree. Gary snorted and then all out chuckled, "Really? Damn." Ash then smiled and looked at Cynthia, "Get ready to witness me!" Cynthia smiled before putting on a serious face that suggested that she was ready to analyze Ash's style. "Okay Gary, you may go first, after this!", Ash said as he reached into his pack and grabbed a dusty old cap. Ash put it on, turned it backwards, and then pointed at Gary while saying, "I choose you! Butterfree!" Gary's jaw dropped as memories flew back into him. Ash's grin got even larger. "Nidoking, use Ice Beam!" "Free!", Ash said. Butterfree nodded and flew straight up at max speed, which rivaled the speed of a regular Pidgeot. Gary's eyes and Cynthia's eyes both widened, as they saw the Butterfree practically teleport out of the Ice Beam's way. Suddenly, the Ice Beam turned around and flew straight at Nidoking. "Mega Punch Nidoking!", Gary desperately shouted. Nidoking barely was able to knock the beam, but it still sustained a considerable amount of damage due the speed and force of the ice. "Buh free!", Ash said calmly. Butterfree flew right behind Nidoking and used Psychic to confuse the large Pokemon and then throw it into a tree, knocking the Pokemon out. Gary returned the Pokemon. He then sent out Umbreon. Ash returned his Butterfree and sent out an Emolga. "Mol!", Ash yelled. Emolga complied and used Agility to the max. Gary grunted and said, "Umbreon get ready, use Curse!". Umbreon glowed a slight red as it built up attack and defense. "Ooh. Bad move. Ga!", Ash said. Emolga charged up an Electro Ball that was 2 times larger than its own body. The ball launched at Umbreon, who was slowed by the Curse. It was sent flying to Gary's feet, heavily breathing. Gary knew better than to continue and returned it. "I forfeit.", he said while smiling. Ash smiled back and returned Emolga. Sam's phone beeped as an update showed up on his screen.

"Trainer Ash Ketchum has caught all 718 Pokemon.", the older Oak's phone said. All eyes flew onto Ash. "Yeah, I guess being so long from the system didn't update your database, huh? Yeah that's right I even caught Pokemon from Kalos.", Ash said. Cynthia ran up to Ash and talked him down. She proceeded onto taking Ash's Pokedex and scanning over all of the new Pokemon, especially the legendaries. Gary fist bumped Ash while Sam shook his hand. "Hey Cynthia, are you in the tournament as well?", Sam asked. Cynthia nodded and replied, "Yeah, every Champion, Gym Leader, Elite Four Member, and Frontier Brain is required to come, except for Kalos as they are just starting up." "Alright then, Ash you're entering. It'll be good practice and a nice way to come back with a bang.", Oak said. Ash grinned happily and took his Pokedex back, which annoyed Cynthia and brought forth a pout. "Leave tomorrow. Do you need a boat?" "No. Charizard can take us.", Ash replied. "Okay, here is your registration key. Cynthia, you should already have one.", Sam said. Ash nodded and threw out a Pokeball. Charizard roared and got down for Ash, Pikachu and Cynthia to climb on. They flew to the Island of Champions, where the tournament would be held.

The three arrived at the entrance, where an entrance hall was set up. Ash walked in first, with Cynthia following. Scott was sitting there, waiting to escort anyone that was to enter. Scott stood up to see Cynthia and the darkly clothed man. "Hi Cynthia, can I see your guys' passes?", Scott said with joy. Cynthia gave her the pass and Ash followed. Scott glanced at Cynthia's, but heavily looked at Ash's with his scanner. "My Arceus. He's not dead.", Scott slowly said. Scott began to cry as he lead the trio to Cynthia's Champion House. Scott continued to cry the entire walk to the house, extremely disturbing Ash. He whispered to Cynthia, "Was I that significant?" "Yeah, you dummy. I kinda liked you back then too, and I hated males. I do like you know though...", Cynthia finished seductively. Ash responded with, "Great! We can be best friends!" Cynthia froze for a second, then laughed mischievously and said, "Right...the best...". Once they made it to the house Scott stopped crying and said goodbye before leaving. The duo explored the house a little. It wasn't too large, but wasn't too small either. There was a slight problem, however. "Hey Cynthia, there's only one bed...", Ash nervously said. Cynthia looked back at Ash and walked towards him before shoving her face near his and winking seductively. She turned around and walked away with her hips swaying. Ash, still a bit naïve to the sexual part of his body, shuddered and clutched his heart. "Damn. I think...nah. May's still here right?", Ash said, whispering the last part. It was getting dark and the sun had set. The two had brushed their teeth and were laying in bed, both on opposite sides. As midnight approached, both were still awake, but thinking heavily. Cynthia was still thinking about Ash of course, as her love for him grew secretly more and more everyday. Ash was still confused in his mind though, as he felt a tugging from both May and Cynthia, battling it out in his heart, mind, and even aura. The temperature began to get colder, as it was chilly outside. Ash had decided to stop thinking, but his mind naturally began to make him speak. "Cynthia, you awake?", Ash whispered. Cynthia turned around and said, "No I'm not", while smiling. Ash noted Cynthia's messy but beautiful hair at night. Ash asked, "Is it okay if uhhh...I move closer?" Cynthia smiled and nodded. Ash and Cynthia moved closer with Cynthia's back still to Ash. Ash hugged her back and moved his hands around her gently. He went even further and put his head into her hair, smelling her delicious scent of mango and strawberry. _This is isn't all that bad_, Ash thought as he dozed off. Cynthia smiled and held onto Ash's arms. The two slept peacefully. Pikachu was mad he had to sleep on the floor.

_TOTAL CHANGE OF VIEW_

_ "_Alright! We're here!", Max shouted. "Shut up.", May said as she hit him on the back of the head. "Guys, stop fighting. Max shut up.", Dawn said, "Really? Stop it. Seriously.", Brock, Paul, Drew, and Misty said. Cilan and Iris followed, but didn't say a word. The group silently and quickly made their way into the entrance of the tournament grounds. There they saw Scott, who was still wiping his tears. "Hey there guys, welcome.", Scott said. May looked at Scott and asked, "Have you been crying? What's wrong?". Scott looked up and smiled, "Oh you know, a great friend of mine is back." "Oh that's nice. What's his name?", May questioned politely. "I'm sorry, but I can't say because his pass doesn't allow me to, even if he was a celebrity.", Scott responded. May frowned, but then nodded. Scott smiled and led the group to their house.

The group had all split up to unpack. Dawn, Misty, Iris, and May all shared one room. As they unpacked, Dawn asked, "Wasn't it weird that Scott was crying because a friend came back? I mean, a friend isn't that important, is it?" May looked over and said,"Well, some friends are important. Very important." Dawn shrugged., "I guess, sometimes. Some bring trouble though. Like that one kid from before, Ash was it?". May stared at Dawn and said, "What? Are you saying Ash caused his own death and put us in danger?". Dawn said, "Yeah. The guy never looked ahead, and look where he is now. Dead. He's dead. His mom's dead. We would have died.". May angrily slapped Dawn across the face, "Don't. You. Ever. Talk. About. Him. Again.". May stormed out of the house, at which it was already 5 A.M. As she walked out she went to a park that had a running track around it. She sat down on a bench and looked at the sun rising. The brightness attempted to lift her up, but the lack of a friend didn't allow it.

Ever since the _event, _May had always been more removed from the group than any other. Even Max her younger brother had been closer to the others than herself. The loneliness that May felt grew more and more every day and she got into more and more disagreements everyday. May didn't know why she even bothered to deal with them. By now it was about 5:30 A.M as the group had arrived at 4 A.M. May sat still until she heard a noise from behind her. Quickly turning around, she saw a man in black shorts and a black t-shirt doing push ups while his Pikachu lightly shocked him every three seconds. Looking at this strange sight, May thought, _What the hell is that guy doing? He's going to kill himself! _May stood up and ran to the young man. "Hey, stop it!", May yelled as she pulled the man up. Since the man was electrically pulsing, May was shocked. "What?", the man said as he stood up to stop the electricity and look at his acquaintance. May's hair was fried, but she quickly fixed it and was back to normal. "You know, you shouldn't mess with electricity like that. You're heart could stop.", May scolded. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll try better next time", the man responded while rubbing the back of his head, "Why are you up so early?". May looked sadder and replied, "I just have some personal issues. Anyways, what's your name?" The man looked uneasy, but then smiled and beckoned Pikachu onto his shoulder. "Oh, that's easy. I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum" May completely stopped moving. _Ghost?, _May thought and then she fainted. "Crap. Let's get her back to our house, Pikachu.", Ash said before picking May up and walking home.

Cynthia had just woken up. She took a long shower and went down to make breakfast. Cynthia made two large plates of eggs and bacon, as well as some fried potatoes. Cynthia sat down and wondered where Ash went. Right as she stood up to get some orange juice she heard the door open. "Ash? Is that you?", Cynthia asked. "Yeah, it's me. A little help?", Ash answered. Cynthia walked to the living room to see Ash carrying another girl and laying her on the couch. Cynthia crossed her arms, "Who's that supposed to be? Answer me now." Ash looked over and said, "It's May."

AN: Well guys here's the next installment. Look's like May is here and Ash is as troubled as ever. Regarding Kalos, Ash will have been there, but there was no Pokemon League. I will not be using those Pokemon too often in this story. Also, the tournament is there, but it is in no way the only large event happening in this story. The tournament is just a good way to develop Ash and other characters while adding to some of an actual conflict. Thanks for reading, and enjoy! Next chapter hopefully up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

I AM ASH

AN: I understand the notable amount of Advanceshipping that is in this story right now, but it is only to bring Ash kind of back to his older life and also to make the Rayshipping even better. Ash has to move on to his new life by leaving his old one, and so love is the best way to do that, I believe. Don't worry though, the Rayshipping truly begins and the Advanceshipping truly ends here.

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan:I get that Cynthia's character is different, but please know that I'm trying to make her seem more realistic. When there is a person you like, you aren't going to be happy with there being an obstacle. I know it is weird, but don't worry too much as it is only to add to each character's 'growing up'. They aren't just focusing on wild dreams and accomplishments, they are now trying to build a life after facing a large hardship. It's okay with you disliking it somewhat, but please try to understand my reasoning.

* * *

"Oh.", was all Cynthia could squeak. Here she was, standing in her own temporary home with a girl that her roommate loved and might still love. Baffled, Cynthia stood and looked at Ash with her now sadder gray eyes. Ash sighed and attempted to wake May up. After a couple of tries, May did finally wake up. "Huh? A...As...Ash?", May questioned before bursting into tears, "I've missed you! I thought you died!" Then May got extremely angry, "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK! GOD YOU'RE A FUCKING JERK!" Ash's face remained stolid, opposite of his reaction to Cynthia, "I had no reason to. I did miss you, but I had other things to work on. I never would've come back were it not for Cynthia over here." May looked over at Cynthia and sighed, "Oh. I guess you don't love me after all." Cynthia's heart squeezed as she knew what could come next. "What do you mean? I guess saving your life isn't enough. Look I'm sorry, but I can't choose anyone to love right now. I can say that Cynthia and you, May, are the two women I feel strongly about right now.", Ash carefully spoke. Both Cynthia and May's hearts flew up, but then dropped as soon they realized that the competition was strong. "Girls, breakfast?", Ash asked as he walked to the kitchen. The two followed warily.

At the table, Ash was digging in with Pikachu, but Cynthia and May ate very slowly while staring each other down. Once all of them finished, May headed back to change while Ash and Cynthia left early. "So Cynthia, I'm sorry about this May thing, but it's just my past bounds me to it.", Ash said. Cynthia looked over and said, "No matter what, I'll still be here. I was meant to." This confused Ash, but he still leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, something he never gave May. Cynthia returned the kiss and happily hugged him. Ash still liked May, but his mind had found something new in Cynthia. He decided not to make a choice, but he would still act like a boyfriend to Cynthia as his aura and mind caused him to. They both made it to the stadium quickly and found seats. had come on and gave a rather long and boring speech, announcing that there were 1,024 trainers here to battle, excluding the official members of the Pokemon League(Gym Leaders, Champions, etc.). The first two rounds would be the regular trainers against a leader. The rest would be everyone left against everyone else wit battle. The people were then dismissed. As everyone was leaving, May came back and found Cynthia and Ash. Ash had asked May to call him Reflect while in public, as he wanted to conceal his identity. He had already told Scott to change his name to Reflect on his battle forms.

* * *

"Hi Ash. Cynthia.", May said as she met with the other two. She then moved on to attempt to grab Ash's right hand, while Cynthia retaliated by holding his left. Ash simply sighed in defeat and continued to walk towards the Pokemon Center with the girls. As they entered, Ash got many stares from jealous trainers, including Drew, Brock, and Trip. Coming from nowhere a muscular and tall man came over saying, "Hey babes you can do better than this little runt here, come with me." Ash's face became serious. Cynthia turned her head the other way and said, "You wish." The man became angry at his rejection from Cynthia, but moved onto May. May also pushed him away. Publicly humiliated, the man grabbed Cynthia, causing her to yelp in surprise. Ash's aura instantly flared black and he pulled Cynthia back. He stared the man in the eyes, holding his cold gaze without blinking and his aura still flaring. "So you wanna fight, eh kid? Don't fool me with your tricks.", the man said. Ash clenched his fists calmly and walked towards the man. At this point the entire center was watching, including May's other group members who had made their way to May. The large man threw a punch towards Ash's face, who put on his hood that covered his eyes and dodged with ease by jumping to the side. He grabbed the man's arm mid jumped and pulled the man down. The man fell and looked up at Ash, whose black aura flowed like blood outside. The man quickly stood up and yelled, charging at Ash and missing on purpose. The man's partner had appeared and pulled out a knife secretly. The man had become a distraction, causing Ash to be stabbed right in the middle of his back. Blood quickly poured out, but Ash took no notice and turned around to kick the other man right in the face, sending him flying into the wall and knocking him out. The first man pulled out his own knife and stabbed Ash right in the middle of the chest, but once again Ash disregarded that and punched the man with his aura infused to deal four times the damage. The man was sent flying towards his partner. By the time the fight ended, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny had rushed out to arrest the other two men and question the people. Ash clutched his chest and walked towards Cynthia, who quickly took off her black jacket and wrap it around Ash tightly to stop the bleeding. May stood there horrified at the fact that Ash had almost died again. _I can't keep doing this. I can't watch him get hurt. I'm giving up. _Ash coughed a little more blood and used Cynthia as a crutch as he walked towards May and her group members. "Hey May, you alright?", Ash asked as he continued to splutter small amounts of blood onto his arm. "No. I want you to be with Cynthia. She can take care of you. I just hurt you.", May slowly and warmly said as she gave Ash a kiss on the cheek before leaving abruptly. Ash touched his chest, nut felt a great deal of pressure lift off of him as his mind and aura settled down to accept his real partner. "Who are you?", Brock asked Ash. Ash looked over and simply said, "Everything and nothing". The pair walked back to Cynthia's house quickly.

* * *

Cynthia pulled Ash carefully into the bedroom and laid him down. "Thanks", Ash said weakly. "So...now that May has decided not to go after you...now what?", Cynthia warily asked. Ash smiled and said, "Well my mind is now calm, but let's let things take its natural course, okay?". Cynthia was unsatisfied, but nodded and moved on to get bandages for Ash. _Man, how do I court Cynthia? She's really pretty, but she's not just some girl. Damn. I guess I have to let things take their course._, Ash thought. Cynthia came back with supplies and told Ash to take off his shirt. "Uhh. Okay.", Ash said as he removed his shirt. Cynthia carefully washed his cuts, causing her smooth and soft hands to touch Ash. Ash had always had an attraction to Cynthia, but now he felt an even stronger bond with her. _Oh man, I think I really am falling for her completely._, Ash thought as he slightly winced. Once Ash's wounds were clean, she bandaged the cuts back up, "Is this okay?" Ash nodded, "Yeah thanks, Cynthy". Cynthia giggled at Ash's lame attempt to come up with a cute nickname. Ash put his shirt back on and laid down to sleep. Cynthia did so as well once she had cleaned up the extra supplies. The pair laid in bed next to each other, enjoying each other's warmth. Once Ash had finally built up the courage, he asked, "Hey Cynthia...so...after our battle tomorrow...you wanna go get dinner and ice cream?", as he gulped afterward. Cynthia turned over and glared at him for being so bold, scaring Ash completely. She then smiled and said, "Yeah, sure, _Ashy_", and then kissed him good night.

The next morning after Ash and Cynthia woke up, the two headed to their stadiums. Ash was sent to battle against Brock while Cynthia was sent to battle Trip. "Alright, see you later tonight?", Ash asked. Cynthia nodded quickly and left. Ash put on his hood and had Pikachu jump on his shoulder trying to wake it up. Pikachu had been sleeping for the past day due to his exhaustion looking for Ash. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and yawned. Ash nodded at him from underneath his hood and moved into Stadium 4, a rock type stadium. As Ash walked in he showed his ID to the check-in kiosk, which of course showed his name as Reflect. Ash walked in and into the locker room of his side of the stadium. After a five minute wait, the announcer called, "Will both trainers of red and green sides please move out and into their respective sides." Ash entered through the hallway and out into the stadium. The crowd was not intensely large, but a substantial amount of trainers came to watch Brock as he was a lot more famous than two years before due to his breeder skills and his skills as a trainer. Ash finished his walk onto his square, and looked up and around. He then finished by looking at Brock's face, though Brock couldn't really tell with his squinted eyes. Brock could tell, however, that a Pikachu was clearly crossing its arms while standing upon the other trainer's shoulder.

* * *

Once both were ready, the announcer announced, "Welcome to a preliminary round that will decide who moves on. Remember that the official member will not be disqualified, but the challenger can. Now let's start our battle between Brock Stone and Reflect Shun! Trainers! Send out your Pokemon!". The crowd cheered as the announcer finished, marking the beginning of the match. "Alright, I choose you, Rhyperior!", Brock yelled as he sent out his Pokemon. Ash smiled and threw out his own, revealing a Torkoal. Ash's Torkoal sent out a lot of smoke before glaring at the Rhyperior. Brock scratched his head, revealing his confused head, but then nodded and commanded, "Rhyperior, Earthquake!" Ash nodded at Torkoal and said, "Jumpspin! Then hit him with an Iron Tail!". As Rhyperior sent out an Earthquake, Torkoal quickly spun on his back to project himself up high. Due to Rhyperior's slower speed campared to Torkoal, it was struck in the face hard. However, due to its ability, Rhyperior still stood. Brock frowned, but quickly called out, "Rhyperior use Rock Polish! Try to gain speed and then hit it with a Hammer Arm!" Rhyperior's rock-like hide began to smoothen out and become thinner, allowing it to gain speed faster while it ran towards Torkoal. Ash analyzed the Rhyperior's stance, seeing that the new speed caused it to lean forward. Noting this, he told Torkoal, "Alright, buddy, spin in place and when he reaches you dig down slightly and launch forward". As Rhyperior reached maximum speed, Torkoal was already digging into the ground just enough to cover its normal body. Once Rhyperior swung its Hammer Arm, Torkoal jolted forwards, causing Rhyperior not only to trip, but to also slam its arm to the ground, trapping it. "Torkoal, Overheat!", Ash asked.

Torkoal nodded, blew some smoke, and sent out a torrent of flames that engulfed Rhyperior. Once the flames ended, Rhyperior was down, "And Brock has lost his first Pokemon, while our challenger's Torkoal is still full of energy! Will our hooded challenger take an easy victory?" Brock gritted teeth, but sent out his Crobat. _If I can't win with Power, Speed will have to do, _Brock thought. Ash returned his Torkoal, "Thank you friend". Ash then looked forward and threw his second Pokemon silently. Once the lights disappeared, a Pidgeot appeared. Pidgeot looked at his adversaries, and looked back to Ash with a wary eye. Ash responded by taking off his hood and throwing a huge smile on his face. "Folks, there you go! There is the face of our challenger! Ladies, I hope he's single!", the announcer joked. Girls swooning could be heard in the crowds, but Ash and Pidgeot ignored them. Brock started off the round, "Crobat, Supersonic!". Crobat opened its small mouth and sent a high pitched sound wave at Pidgeot. "Pidgeot, Agility.", Ash said. Pidgeot almost instantly disappeared from its original spot, landing behind Crobat and smacking it upon the head with its wing by using Wing Attack. Crobat hit the floor, but got up and returned to Brock. "Crobat, outspeed it with Aerial Ace!", Brock desperately commanded. Crobat burst with speed, attempting to hit Pidgeot. "Match it with Steel Brave Bird!", Ash said calmly. "What? What is that?", Brock confusingly asked as the two Pokemon headed towards each other. As the two went towards each other, Pidegot turned into a gray and blue bolt, while Crobat became a purple blur. Even with the speed increase, Pidgeot still clearly outclassed Crobat. The collision left Pidgeot standing in place proudly while Crobat fainted. Brock returned his Pokemon.

"And there you go folks! 2-0 for our challenger! Next Pokemon!", the announcer announced. Brock frowned, but his pride didn't let him forfeit. He was a popular gym leader, after all. "Alright, here goes nothing. Go, old friend!", Brock said as he sent out his last Pokemon. "STEELIX!", Brock's Steelix roared as it came out of its old Pokeball. Ash smiled even more, this was a fun battle for Ash as it brought back memories from his past. Ash uttered one command, "Pikachu."

-And there you go! Hope you enjoyed. Hope any concern about Cynthia is at least kind of relieved. Kind of. Bye :)


End file.
